other hoods
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: little rant poems about AU's involving Red Hood. It could be the plot or an AU involving Jason, but they'll be here
1. Late

**A/N: this was my thoughts on a fan fiction called Under the Red Cloak, on FIMfic. Somehow it became a poem, and then it started copying this thing I found on Pinterest. It also switches P.O.V. every now and then.  
**

 **I'm sorry...**

 ** _Late_**

"Twilight hurry!"

Late...

Late...

Late...

Scoots is Jay. Scoots is Jay. Scoots is Jay and Maredowell

R is S now Scoots is Jay. Nonononono

Death is crowbar. death is bomb. J is D and Bats does well.

Nononono

Number one had manners Spikey Dickey. Hit him now.

Shack or warehouse blown apart

Late late late

See them run to the broken shack.

Their sweet birdie all alone.

No no no!

Scoots is Jay, Scoots is Jay, Scoots is Jay, and you are late, late, late!

Forehand, backhand.

A or B.

Hurting you much more than me.

She's just seconds late and sees.

Broken little sweet Birdies

1 and 2 and 3 and 4.

Fall apart there is no more.

Always fail and see them fall.

Anger and love and capture and all.

Fall apart and watch them fall.

Broken birdies one and all.

They can only ever die.

Never to again take flight.

Closer closer hurry, please!

Bruce, Twilight!

Hear my plies.

You to LATE to save me

Robin, Sparrow, Bats, Dowell.

Hurry save me show you care.

Last had manners you do not.

Seen it time and time again

late. Late. LATE. LATE! LATE!

Fall apart. See me break

Feel the darkness, heartbreak!

5 Years later cloak and hood

Showing you what you should

Have done to him so long ago

But you didn't

No no no

Falling, breaking, hear my pleis

All you do is fight with me

Late! Late! LATE!

Never to save me.

Now he broke it all

Why don't we have a look see.

But you can't cause you are always...

late.

Late.

LATE.

 **LATE**.

 ** _LATE_**.

Always...

 ** _LATE_**.

"I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about HIM, just him. And doing it because... because he took me away from you. I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for that pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage and then send him off to hell!"


	2. No

**A/N: this was my thoughts on a fan fiction called Volatile, during the Robin's torture in chapters 8 and 9. It is sort of a remake of the MLP/Batman crossover thing I did a while back. It also switches P.O.V. Quite a lot.**

 **I'm sorry...**

Late

No...

No not Dick. No not Dick. No Jason was bad enough.

One and Two now no not Dick. Nonononono

Death is crowbar. death is bomb. J is wrong and Bats with Hood

Nononono

I remember long ago

No

No

No

Number one had manners Dickey Golden Boy. Hit him now.

See the warehouse blown apart

Late late late

See him run to the warehouse

His sweet birdie all alone.

No no no!

It can't be Dick too, or you are late, late, late!

Again

See...

Forehand, backhand.

A or B.

Hurting you much more than me.

he's just seconds late and sees.

Broken little sweet Birdies

1 and 2 and 3 and 4.

Fall apart there is no more.

Always fail and see them fall.

Anger and love and capture and all.

Fall apart and watch them fall.

Broken birdies one and all.

They can only ever die.

Never to again take flight.

Closer closer hurry, please!

Batman! Bruce!

Hear my plies.

You to LATE to save me

Robin, Nightwing, Bats, Hood

Hurry save me show you care.

See it to the past and

Last had manners you do not.

Seen it time and time again

No! NO! NO!

Fall apart. See me break

Feel the darkness, heartbreak

5 Years later a red hood was

Showing a you what you should

Have done to him so long ago

But you didn't

No no no

Falling, breaking, hear my pleis

All you did was fight with Jay

No!

While you did save me.

He still broke it all again

Why don't we have a look see.

But you can't oh

No.

You can't

No...

No...

No...

You tried but

No...

Even a Bat can get it wrong


	3. Dead to You

**This one is about Chat Noir. It's not as good as the others but it's okay.**

Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod

As fun as Jason Todd!

No...

Not twice not here as well as there...

I remember...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nonononono

It can't be

No

Blow

No

No

No

.

The year is easy as can be

An adjustment period, you see

A new face is on the scene

Cataclysm is a theme

.

It wasn't him that did it

Who?

Who?

Who?

.

.

.

Call me Vide he said to me

It's me or the people, see

Lucky charm and turn around

He is nowhere to be found

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remember times of laughing fun

His silly jokes

A job well done

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Almost made it heard the screams

Chat is now a thing of dreams

Chat is dead and missing too.

Oh, how it hurts you

Why take him

Why not me...

What is it that I'm missing?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Why did you not kill for me?

You didn't care is what I see

Cataclysm is a hint

Take the thing and roll with it

Your biggest failure has returned

And you don't even seem concerned

I'm only human.

And I died.

But what can I do?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm dead to you


	4. Alone

**A/N: this is an AU where Stephanie actually died and then Under the Red Hood happened with her instead of Jason, who did the Stephanie things. When Bruce "dies" later, Cass will become the new Batman, and Steph will reconcile with the Batclan.**

Alone

For a week

A single change

.

Was I ever really Robin?

.

Yes

You said

As I died

.

Refused for you

.

But later

In the cave

There is no purple

.

Nor my red.

.

A change

He came back sane

I come back crazy

.

I'm the Hood.

.

You didn't save me.

I was there

For a week

.

They know my face now

.

But

It doesn't matter

I'm dead.

.

I came back

.

And I found

That only three days

After my death

.

I'd been replaced

.

By my boyfriend

Who only mourned

For three days...

.

Now I'm alone


End file.
